Custom OOAK My Little Pony - What is it?
A Custom OOAK My Little Pony is an artist adaption of an original My Little Pony toy by Hasbro. The original toy has been customized in some way that makes it one of a kind (OOAK). Many customs have changes made to their paint, eyes, hair and body. They may also come with accessories that were not originally part of the factory issue of the original toy. Custom Artists often look for new or used toys by Hasbro to use as a base for their artwork. They then change it to fit with their vision of a new work of art. OOAK is an abbreviation and means O'ne '''O'f '''A K'ind. The term is often used by Custom Artists who have creating only one version of the new art piece they created. Some artists will create several pieces in a series that may all be tied together in a theme, such as creating the five sailor moon characters as new custom My Little Ponies. Each piece is still OOAK, although it is produced in a series. Only customs that are limited edition art where there are a small group of customs released with the same base and the art is the same on each one are considered customs but not OOAK. It is important to note if the custom is OOAK or not. 'Categorizing Customs Customs can be categorized in several ways. Often they are listed as part of a particular generation, base type and theme. There are different bases, generation releases and themes. Some are listed below. Some customizers are known for one particular type of custom they do. Some specilize in G1 customs while others work primarily on Anime themed customs. Whatever the artist's specialty they often list these three categories as part of what makes their artwork unique. Some customs are created as One of a Kind issues while others are part of a limited edition release by an artist. It is important to note whether the custom is OOAK or Limited Edition. Base Type Some are categorized based on the type of base toy that was used to create the new work of art. Types of Base Pony: *Big Brother Pony *Baby Pony *Earth Pony *Pegasus Pony *Unicorn Pony *etc. Themes Customs can also be categorized based on a particular theme used by customizers. Such as the theme of "Fairies" can be broadly used to create several works of custom art. Some examples of Themes : *Fairy Tales *Anime Characters *Humor *Holiday *etc. Manufacture Generation Some customs are categorized based on when the base of the custom was manufactured originally by the factory. Often it will be listed if a custom was a G1 Custom or some other generation base was used. U.S.A. Generations of My Little Ponies: *G1 - Generation 1 1982-1992 *G2 - Generation 2 1997-1999 *G3 - Generation 3 2003 - 2008 *G3.5 Generation 3.5 2008-2009 *G4 - Generation 4 2010- present How Many are there of this Custom? * One Of A Kind (OOAK) and no others identical to that one will be reproduced by the artist in the future * Limited Edition or Limited Release (meaning there was a limited number of these customs produced and sold to the public)